dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duality Elemental (3.5e Monster)
The air shuddered with a silent charge as the world grew sharper in contrast, shadows become darker and lights becoming brighter as the figure rose before them, bolts of black lightning arcing from it's lithe form to the ground as it's eye's shone like pits of darkest night from the blinding white light of it's body. The group didn't know what to do before it pounced, turning into a blinding blur of shadows as it raced into their ranks. A duality elemental is an incarnation of both night and day, of both life and death, and of both good and evil. Paradoxial in the most basic way, a duality elemental consists of two tides of energy, one negative, one positive, which never quite overwhelm each other, yet, as they clash within the elementals body, grant it unpredictable power. A duality elemental is often beleived to come into existance when a sufficiently massive force of negative or positive energy blossoms into a plane dominated by the opposite form of energy. It is beleived that, when this happens, the foriegn energy form is dense enough to temporarily change the plane within it, to becoming more dominant of it's own energy type. When this happens, the two forces of the plane begin fighting against each other for dominance, neither being able to overwhelm the other as they are both rooted within the plane, and eventually resulting in a self driven force being born in the way that others elementals are formed. Duality elementals have a wide range of appearance, from an angelic, bright figure with a jet black outline, to a simple, grey blur that crackles with both utterdark lightning and silver lightning. Combat Duality elementals are unpredictable, and can attack at any given point in time without a second thought. Of course, at the same time, a duality elemental can also be more reserved, and remain in the background, not doing anything, for long periods of time, before the energies within themselves begin conflicting again and drive them into a frenzy. (Ex): Duality elementals are partially made of death, the raw essense of the negative of life, and can unleash this energy in a flood of death around them. Once every 1d4 rounds, a duality elemental can create a 'burst of death' around them, forcing all creatures within a number of feet of them (as shown on Table: Duality Elemental Sizes) to make a Fortitude save (DC shown on Table: Duality Elemental Sizes), or take an ammount of negative energy damage as shown on Table: Duality Elemental Sizes. If a creature that is healed by negative energy is caught within this burst, then treat it as a 'burst of life' in regards to them. (Ex): Duality elementals are partially made of life, the raw essense of the soul and eternal creation, and can unleash this energy in a surge of life around them. Once every 1d4 rounds, a duality elemental can create a 'burst of life' around them, using positive energy to heal all creatures within a number of feet of them (as shown on Table: Duality Elemental Sizes) by the ammount shown on Table: Duality Elemental Sizes. If a creature that is damaged by positive energy is caught within this burst, then treat it as a 'burst of death' in regards to them. (Ex): A duality elemental is silumtaneously an incarnation of death, and an incarnation of life. Due to this, it is very difficult to combat them with energies of life or death. Whenever a duality elemental is affected by either a negative energy effect or a positive energy effect that deals or heals damage, they may choose wether they wish to be healed or damaged by that effect, and are affected accordingly. (Ex): By their very nature, a duality elemental is dangerous foe. The positive and negative forces within them are constantly swirling, attempting to overwhelm each other, and resulting in massive surges of power, making them seem to be twice as powerful as they should. A duality elemental is considered to have twice as many HD than they actually have for the purposes of spells or effects dependant on HD. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster